


The Choice Is Yours

by PrisonBreakSupernaturalGirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Coldwave Brotp Angst, F/M, Sara and Snart fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonBreakSupernaturalGirl/pseuds/PrisonBreakSupernaturalGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Legends of Tomorrow - 1x07 "Marooned".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the kiss scene with Rip and his wife AND with Kendra and Ray, and I figured Sara and Snart needed one of their own. 
> 
> But, you know...good relationships take time. Slow burn it is, then :)

Mick was still unconscious. Snart watched him with a tortured expression. He knew the rest of the team would be wondering what the hell to do with him…and Snart was wondering the exact same thing. His partner had gone rogue, and he wasn’t coming back. Nothing would ever be the same again. 

This was his fault. There was no denying it. If he hadn’t betrayed him back in 2046…maybe Mick could’ve been convinced to leave in a more civil way. At the time, he had thought that he had been doing the right thing. 

But it was now clear that he hadn’t. 

Snart closed his eyes and clenched his fists together tightly, wishing that it had just been someone, anyone else. Raymond. Stein. Hell, the pyro kid. Anyone but Mick. He knew that it was cruel to think that, but Mick was his partner. Not just some guy that he could leave behind without a second thought. 

“Snart, come on.” Sara’s voice sounded from behind him. “Rip’s calling a meeting—” 

“To talk about Mick?” Snart retorted, finishing her sentence. 

“Yeah.” She answered slowly, her tone careful. “I figured you’d want to be there. He is your partner, after all.” 

“Was my partner.” Snart corrected her. An uncomfortable silence ensued where both stood motionless, Snart’s back still faced away from the assassin.

“It’s not your fault, you know.” 

Sara spoke finally, her words echoing his previous thoughts. “Nice of you to say that,” Snart answered monotonously, turning to face her. “But you’re wrong.” 

She stood leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. A pinched expression had formed on her face. “Maybe I am,” Sara responded. Snart was at least grateful that she wasn’t denying the truth. “But he was never digging the whole ‘hero’ prospect. It would’ve happened sooner or later.” 

“He thought I was on his side.” Snart replied roughly, glancing back to his unconscious partner’s face. “And I betrayed him.”

“You chose the right side.” Sara countered.

“If I had, he wouldn’t be knocked senseless right now.” He lashed out, unwilling to believe that he had done the right thing. Mick had been standing up for him ever since he was fourteen, and the one time that Snart was supposed to return the favor, he didn’t. 

Sara’s hand came down on his shoulder. “Hey. Snap out of it, will you? You took one for the team choosing us over Mick, can’t you just accept that?” 

Snart didn’t reply. After a minute, he turned around to face her again. “Mick’s dangerous now. He needs to be dealt with…properly.” 

“And by that, you mean…?” Sara trailed off. His expression gave her his answer. She shifted her weight, shocked. “Snart, no.” 

“And why not?” He inquired. “Apparently I’m part of your ‘team’ now? I chose you to save over Mick. And if I know him, he’s gonna be even more pissed. He can’t be trusted anymore.” 

“Snar—Leonard.” Sara corrected herself. “What happened to your belief of ‘killing is not the answer’? You convinced me not to kill Stein.” 

“That was different. He’s a member of our team.” 

“But Mick has always been a member of your team, Leonard.” She protested. “Come on, you two are closer than brothers.” 

“Yeah, well, if I had to choose between Mick and my sister right now, who do you think I’d choose?” That shut her up, and he turned away again. “It’s the only option.” 

And then something inside her clicked. Sara grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. She shot forward, and before Snart had a chance to react, her lips were on his. 

At first, he was frozen. Sara’s hands traveled to his face and she cradled it, sinking deeper into the kiss. When she pulled away, she found his eyes on her, shock evident in their blue depths. She pulled her left hand from his cheek, but her right stayed put. 

“The choice is yours.” She said finally. “I just hope that you decide to make the right one.” 

And then she was walking away. 

It took Snart a minute to reply, and he found that he was no longer bitter or guilt-ridden. “Earlier today you said you didn’t like me,” Snart called out before she could leave. 

She stopped at the threshold of the door, back still turned to him. “And?” She inquired. 

“You lied.” He said simply, a hint of amusement forming in his tone. 

Sara didn’t answer, but Snart caught a whisper of a smile on her face as she disappeared down the hallway. 

THE END


End file.
